Hope to Dispaire
by Akatsuki Uchiha fangirl
Summary: What happens when you face a demon during the summer just to come back to school find out three friends are missing in action and you might be next. Helena a.k.a. Rea finds out exactly that but she needs to keep her head up because her half brother, father, boyfriend, and the rest of the golden trio ain't going to let her go with out a fight.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry potter or Ronin warriors the only thing I do own is Helena (Rea) and anybody you don't recognize from Harry potter or Ronin warriors

Four people were hanging in a mouth of gargoyles that was constructed out of concrete. They wore armors of different colors that was almost the only way of telling them apart besides their size or hair color. One had longer hair than the rest and currently was the only one awake and aware of the footsteps coming closer. Hearing the steps and easily telling that it was their captor Talpa. All of them had heard the footsteps enough time to tell without seeing who it was. When the monster came into view and shocked them all waking the three sleeping warriors all four of them screamed until they passed out from the pain.

Beep…beep…beep…crunch, a girl with long black hair looked at her hand which was now in front of her as she realized that she had thrown her alarm into the wall and was now broken. She thought will I now know why they use magic alarm clocks in the magical world so we don't have to keep wasting money on the annoying wake up calls every week. Getting up she did her usual thing of showering and getting dressed. She decided to wear her school uniform except without the robe. She checked out of the hotel that she had rented for the night and went to King's Cross to catch the train.

As she got to the station and found a compartment she sat and thought about what had happened to her earlier in the summer. It had to do with her dream and wished that it would leave her alone. She was seventeen years old and had matured greatly out of the tragedy that she had to face. Looking out the window she smiled as she saw her younger half-brother and his friends getting into the station. It was normal for her brother and friends to be almost late. She opened the window and yelled at them to hurry it up. Neville was looking for his girlfriend even though she was two years older than him the two had made a great pair.

When he saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron go into one compartment he followed knowing that was where his girlfriend was at. As he saw the four he smiled as he hugged his girlfriend but frowned when he felt how skinny she was. He always went after her about her weight knowing that she had a fast metabolism but now she was all skin and bones it wasn't right. Harry smiled as he told his older sister what had gone on during the summer and how he loved visiting Snuffles but could have done without the hearing.

Harry's sister nodded and said, "You could have at least written me I was having an awful time in Japan and could have used any cheering up after July."

Neville looked at his girlfriend and said, "Helena, what happened to you in Japan?"

Helena said, "I don't want to talk about it please just drop it. Also Neville you know the name is Rea."

The four nodded as they knew that if she wasn't willing to talk about it then it was best to just drop it since she wouldn't open up until she was ready. As they sat and talked they noticed that they were close to their destination the boys left to change while the girls giggled and just put on their robes as the boys reentered they made sure they were ready to leave the train and get to school.

Harry was happy to see his sister since they hardly ever got the chance to see her unless it was outside of classes and if he or his sister weren't at Quidditch practice or game. The only reason for it was that she was in her seventh year and also was a Slythertin. That was why it surprised most of the school when in the trio's fourth year Neville Longbottom and Helena became a couple at Yule ball that Hogwarts had. The two had gone to the ball and came out as a couple. Harry was glad for his sister and friend as were Ron and Hermione. They didn't care that she was a Slythertin since she never spoke about house prejudice in her opinion it was just stupid.

As they walked past some gargoyles Helena had frozen in terror and all color had drained from her face. The trio plus Neville was now worried as they had to literally drag Helena to the Great Hall. When they arrived all the teachers were looking at Helena in worry as Neville tried to help her sit at her house table. Severus was the most worried not only was she pale but her eyes held fear that would even have Voldemort running. Severus ran towards Helena put his hand on her shoulder and was shocked when she screamed in passed out.

Severus grabbed his daughter and ran out of the Great Hall and toward the hospital wing with the four Gryffindors and the whole Slythertin quidditch team after him. As he made it to the hospital wing and called out, "Poppy!"

Poppy came in and said, "Mr. Potter, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Harry respond, "It's not me this time Madame Pomfrey, it's Rea."

Severus put Rea on the bed as Poppy started to do a healing scan and after a few minutes she replied, "I don't understand why Miss. Snape is unconscious her scan came out fine she is completely healthy, even her asthma isn't acting up."

Hermione remembered when Rea looked pale and said, "It happened right after Rea noticed a gargoyle that was when she started to act strange. I didn't think anything of it until now."

Neville said, "Strange Rea never got like that from the gargoyles we use to study next to them."

Harry nodded since he could remember Rea helping them study or just doing their homework she was a great source for them to go to when they were stuck especially potions.

They were all told to leave for the night saying that she was keeping Rea there to make sure she was okay they all left for their rooms.

Rea woke up later that night and sighed she wasn't glad to be in the hospital wing. Thinking about the last thing she remembered was that she had seen a gargoyle and it reminded her of what happen during the summer and then it all went black. She just decided to just try to get more sleep since her body was still trying to catch up on it. Poppy watched her patient and smiled since it was well known that Rea hated the hospital wing just much as Harry though she was in there much less unless it was her asthma acting up or a rare injury coming from Quidditch she did happen to play as a beater. She was in league with the Weasley twins and the three always boost about it to each other. Poppy was glad about how she broke the house barriers all those years ago.

When Rea woke up again she noticed that it was seven o' clock and she was glad that it was a weekend. When the nurse came in and had her eat breakfast as she noticed that she was underweight. She had wanted to know why but decided to let her father talk to her about her weight since Severus had a way of getting Rea to notice that she had disappointed him. As she was able to leave the hospital wing Rea walked to the Slythertin dorm and into her room. She had her own room since she was head girl. Looking around she smiled at the picture of her mom and wished that she could remember her but sadly she couldn't. She had remembered when she had talked to Harry and told him that he was her half brother and that they shared the same mother. Harry had wondered before since Rea had looked like Lilly Potter but had no similarities to Harry. She had told them that he looked like James but had Lilly's personality while she looked like a mixture of both her father which happen to be Severus and her mother Lilly.

As she walked into the closet she pulled out a magenta color shirt and skirt. She also put on white knee high socks and her ankle boots. It gave her don't mess with me look and still looked feminine. She walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to her boyfriend when an owl shoot down towards her and landed right in front of her. She noticed the scrawl was Reo's and quickly opened it.

Dear Rea,

I hate to be the barrier of bad news but I was given the dishonor of telling you that Cye, Kento, and Sage of missing and assume dead. We had gone camping when you had left for a little R and R when we woke up on our last day camping, the three weren't in their tents. Their belongings were still there but they were missing along with their armor orbs. I just wanted to give you a heads up and keep an eye out.

Love and stay safe,

Reo of the Wildfire and Rowen of the Strata

Rea felt the tears prickling at her eyes since she was close to the three young boys they were a year older than her own brother but were in the same grade because of their birthday being after the first day of school. She burned the letter and penned one back to Reo that said…

Dear Reo and Rowen,

Thank you for the letter and I will be on watch because of it. I hope you guys have thought that it might have been a Dynasty attack. I haven't any proof of course but think about it they are missing along with their armor orbs then it's the most possible answer. I hope I'm wrong and they just wondered off and got lost but Sage and Kento normally knew how to find their way back their armor pretty much makes it easy for them to navigate while Cye can't drown as his element is water so I'm at a lost. I will keep an eye out but hope that nothing happens.

Love and stay safe,

Helena (Rea) of the Phoenix

Rea got up and walked to her dad's common room to just reanalyze everything she had found out. She knew that something must of happen to the boys since they had not been suicidal or would wonder off like that. She had been there tortured with them and it made no sense why only take the three when they could have taken all five boys and why the three youngest unless they were going after her too and she wasn't there so they could come after her. She stood up and ran to her room and grabbed her armor orb along with her bracelet that was given to her by her godfather Lucius Malfoy. Her dad had named him godfather while her mother had named Remus Lupin as her second godfather. She didn't have any godmothers except for Narcissa who happens to be Lucius' wife. The bracelet had protections on it that had saved her a few times during the war and she never went anywhere without it on because of that.

She walked back into her dad's room and saw the Gryffindor trio, Neville, and her father Severus. Severus waved for her to sit down and that was when she noticed her two godfathers and Sirius. She knew this conversation was going to be a long and hard one if all these people were involved and she knew it was going to be about what happen this summer. As she sat down Lucius smiled as he saw the bracelet on her wrist. He had given it to her just last June when she went to go and fight something in Japan it had been his mothers and he wanted to give it to his goddaughter who had meant the world to him. To see her wear it brought pride to his heart.

She sat next to her boyfriend and waited for the adults to start she was not stupid enough to start talking about this summer just to find out that it was something totally opposite it had happen to her once. As they sat there it wasn't long until Sirius had lost his patientce and said, "Rea, what happen at the opening feast we get a call from Severus last night saying that you fainted and it wasn't because of your asthma?"

Rea sighed and replied, "Well of course it wasn't because of my asthma or I wouldn't be here talking to you. I fainted because of what happen to me this summer and no I don't want to talk about it."

Neville sighed and said, "Then what was the letter about this morning it had you almost to tears and looked very important."

Rea shook as she tried to hold back the tears and they all knew that she was close to a mental break down.

Harry put his hand on his sister's leg and said, "Sis, look whatever happened it wasn't your fault. Talk to us where here for you, when we asked what happen on the train you stated you didn't want to talk about it when, we could tell you did want to talk; then you turned white at the look at the gargoyles and we use to study by the gargoyles without that type of reaction. Then you get a letter and it put you to tears please just tell us what happen I never seen you like this."

Rea finally snapped, "What do you want me to say that I just found out that three of my friends are missing and assume dead! That I was kidnapped and tortured with those three friends and we still haven't gotten over it. That I have more nightmares and haven't gotten much sleep and I just want to move on!"

Rea ran to her dad and cried her eyes out on her dad's shoulder for extra strength. Severus patted his daughter's back to show that she was okay and safe. He looked at the others who were staying quiet to give the girl time to collect her-self. As Helena calmed down Remus replied, "Helena, thank you for telling us even if you did yell at us about it. It shows that you really want to move on but talking about it can help the healing process."

Helena replied, "Remus the name is Rea not Helena and it's hard to talk about it even with Cye, Sage, and Kento who suffered along with me. All four of us stay quiet and suffer alone we may see each other on the roof but don't talk about it just claim nightmares of you know what."

Neville squeezed Rea's shoulders and said, "Don't worry love we will keep you away from those evil gargoyles from now on but when we need to get you by one we will just have to blindfold you until we get away from them."

Hermione and Rea laughed as Rea said, "I think people would think you were trying to kidnap me if they saw you do that and I might accidently hurt you I don't like people covering my eyes even if I know about it before hand."

As they talked in the room none of them knew that in the next few days Helena's worst dreams were going to come true.


	2. Chapter 2

On Monday morning Rea was once again sitting at the Gryffindor table talking to the twins as they were both in her grade level and same position on the Quidditch team so they normally pumped each other up or just chatted away since they became close friends. Fred was worried about her since she was pale and had bags under her eyes but knew that she was stubborn as a bull and would just say that she was fine, he left it alone since Neville wasn't too worried about it or making a big fuss about it. Once Rea got up and told the twins that she would see them in class and got up leaving humming I'll make a man out of you from Mulan. Neville walked up to George and Fred asking them to watch out for her since she isn't as fine as she appears. Fred nodded along with his twin as they ran to catch up to her. They had Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Umbridge which to say the least; Rea thought that she could have been related to Talpa. In her mind they were both unnaturally cruel. She was able to keep her temper in check and couldn't wait until Potions which was right after the class.

When they finally finished that horrid class and it was finally time for potions and Rea was not feeling up to it. She was tired and irritated it which when it came to facing her father's class mode as she calls it will let's just say exploding potions is the least of the problems that can happen. Rea decided that her father would rather her go back to bed then go to class as she was sure that she would explode any cauldron that came into her hands. She told George that she was going to bed and to let Professor Snape know that she was tired and didn't want to cause an explosion.

When George got to class and told Professor Snape what Rea had stated will Severus wasn't pleased that his daughter was skipping his class on the first day but knew that she wasn't sleeping she was tossing and turning throughout the night? He wanted to go and drag his daughter to class but didn't want to cause a scene. When class was over he went to check on her and wished that he did went to get her earlier since her bed in both his apartment and the head apartment in Slythertin were both empty. His only question was where was his daughter?

Rea had gone to her room in her dad's apartment since one it was closer and two she wouldn't be bothered by anyone as her father would just check on her but not wake her. She had slept for almost a half an hour when she woke with a start as she heard her name being called out. She looked around and no one was there she knew her father was in class and no one could get into her father's apartment except for the Head master and he didn't sound like a female. She was about to go back to sleep but the voice kept calling out for her. She knew it would be impossible to sleep with the voice and picked up her bracelet and put it on while also grabbing her armor orb.

As she walked out into the castle she was glad that she was still in her school robes and that class was still in session since none of the teachers were able to walk the halls since they were all in class no one could see Helena walk out of the castle. She was about to walk into the forbidden forest when Hagrid grabbed her and said, "I don't think so Rea you know as much as I do that your father would have your head if you went into the forest even if you are friends with the centaurs. As Rea realized that she wasn't able to go any farther she start to fight him tooth and nail because she could still hear her name being call and she was so close to finding out who was calling her.

The dark warladies were pissed since the one that they were to capture was stopped before she could walk into their trap. Lady Trulpa wasn't anymore happy then they were since it was going so well just to be stopped by that giant of a man. She decided that she would need t o reexamine her strategy on how to kidnap Phoenix. It was suppose to be easy since the girl was in school but know she realize that it wasn't going to be that easy apparently there were people who looked after her. She now wished that she had gone after her before she did the boys.

Hagrid was worried about Rea she had fallen asleep as soon as he put her on his couch. She had exhausted herself in the fight with Hagrid. He wrote a note to professor Snape and asked a fourth year Slythertin to give it to Snape. The fourth year ran back to the castle and ran into the professor right in the beginning of the dungeons. He handed Snape the note and read it and started to make his way out of the castle. When he got to the hut he knocked on the door and waited for Hagrid to open up.

Hagrid saw Snape and showed him to his daughter knowing that Snape didn't want to speak about anything he just wanted to get his daughter and go back to the castle where he could watch her than punish her.

Severus said, "Thank you Hagrid for grabbing her and keeping her from going into the forest. I know that the centaurs would watch over her but something seems wrong she told George that she was going to go back to the room to sleep and he watched her go to my apartment so what was she doing out here she wouldn't have lied just to go into the forest since she isn't forbidden to go into the forest after classes."

Hagrid nodded and said, "She put up a struggle professor stated something was calling her."

Severus nodded he didn't know what it meant but it didn't worry him and less. While Helena slept he called Sirius, Remus, and Lucius and told them what happen.

Lucius said, "Severus, you have the right to worry and I agree something is going on but we won't have any answers until Helena wakes up and can tell us."

Sirius nodded while Remus gave Severus a pat on the back since all the men knew how much Helena worried Severus endlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

Helena woke up two hours later and sighed since she felt more refresh since no one bothered her this time. She realized that she was back into her room in her Dad's apartment but she remembered that she fell asleep on Hagrid's couch. She walked out of her room and to her Dad's living room where she saw not only her dad but her two godfathers and Sirius. She sat down when her dad waved at her to do so.

Remus spoke first, "Helena, what happened earlier today?"

Helena replied, "I went to bed but about a half an hour after sleeping I woke up hearing my name being called it was a female voice but sounded far away. I knew that the voice wasn't going to go away so I took my armor orb and bracelet. When I got to the forest Hagrid stopped me and I tried to get away I was so close to finding out what was calling me and Hagrid was not letting me find out."

Lucius nodded and said, "Helena, you fought in Japan it could have been a trap from that fight."

Helena replied, "I know it could have been a trap and if it was I might find out what happen to my three brothers in arms they aren't dead. I would know if they were dead Ryo and Rowen may believe that they aren't alive but I know that they are."

Sirius knew that they wouldn't get through to her as she sat there crying. Sirius walked over to her and let her cry on his shoulder.

Severus said, "Helena, I am not upset about you coming home to fall asleep. What was wrong was you left when all the teachers are in class and you knew it was a possible trap."

Helena replied, "Sorry I won't do it again."

Lucius and Remus knew that Helena would do it again she was a Slythertin and she was always determine to find the truth.

Lady Trulpa was trying to come up with ideas on how to get the Phoenix armor. The dark warladies were also thinking about how to get Phoenix armor since they were able to find out that she was the most dangerous since the Phoenix was one of a kind she could use magic as well as a sure kill. They knew that she was more than likely to use her sure kill than she would her magic.

In Severus apartment Severus and Helena were sitting in the living room talking about the potion class that Helena missed. Helena always enjoyed Potions but her heart wasn't in for a lesson today she said, "Dad, if I do disappear go to Japan and go to Mia Koji and tell her what happened. Tell them Dynasty is not the true evil, only the one who rules and attacks are evil. Mia, Ryo, and Rowen will know what it means only the Ronin's know the saying and will know that I must tell you we only are to state it if we are in danger and can't tell them ourselves."

Severus replied, "I will Helena, but I hope it won't be needed."

When the weekend came Helena was sitting at the Quidditch pitch with her brother and friends she was helping them with their potions homework. They had picked that spot since Helena had practice earlier and it helped if she didn't have to run after a quick shower after practice plus it was refreshing doing homework outside and having benches to write on. She was working on DADA homework which she felt was horrible. She loved Vampires but having to hear the teacher being racist about them.

Phoenix…Phoenix… five kids looked up and Rea paled as she heard the voice again.

Ron said, "Please tell me you hear the voice too."

Neville replied, "Yea we hear it but why is it calling for a Phoenix."

Harry respond, "The only Phoenix I know of is Fawkes and he is Dumbledore's Phoenix."

Rea replied, "Because it's not Fawkes that the voice is call for."

Hermione asked, "Then who are they calling for?"

Harry said, "I don't know but I'm going to find out right Rea."

Rea was pale as she took off for a sprint to were, the voice was being held from. She had spotted a dark grey and red armor and thought shit it's the dynasty I can't let these four near them. I need to get the dynasty away from the school.

She looked at Harry and the gang and said, "Guys I need you to go back to the school and grab as many students as you can since a battle is going to happen please do this for me."

Rea ran faster towards the lake where she had seen the armor person last. She was worried why were, they here and did it have to do with the disappearance of the three young Ronin boys. She hoped that the golden trio and her boyfriend followed her advice but she had a feeling that she wasn't going to be here to find out if they did or didn't.

Harry said, "Hermione, Ron you two do as Rea asked. Neville you come with me she may need help and we may be the best help ever since you got that new wand you have gotten better at casting.

Rea made it to the lake and was already in her subarmor it was magenta on her chest, legs, feet, and hands the rest was silver. Her black hair was put up in a bun in out of her face and out of the way. As she looked around she could feel that whoever was in the armor was still around. The voice had stopped and that put Rea on edge. Suddenly she caught a glimpse of armor and she was worried it looked like the armor of Cruelty but if she remembered right then Anubis was on their side. All of a sudden she was attacked by tincans. Thinking great bucket heads at nine o' clock.

Harry and Neville watched as Rea hit some type of armor dude they were shocked. They knew that Rea was a martial artist since Severus had her doing martial arts since she was six years old.

Harry asked, "Did you know that my sister was this good?"

Neville replied, "Nope."

As the two watched the fight which Rea was winning with no problems? As the two boys were watching the fight, they didn't notice two women in armor behind them. They grabbed both of them and dragged them toward Rea.

One of them said, "Phoenix, I would stop this fight or something awful could happen to these two boys."

Rea turned and saw two unknown women coming down holding a boy with a sword near their neck. She stood there shocked seeing Harry and Neville trying to be still as possible so that they wouldn't accidently nick their neck.

Rea said, "Who are you and let them go."

The mysterious woman holding on to Harry said, "The name is Kayia of Corruption this is my partner Sam of Cruelty. Now if you want these two boys to not be killed I would surrender if I were you."

Rea was still in a fighting position but she was in a bind she was not one to surrender but at the same time she had to protect the two boys and couldn't fight with them being hostages.

She said, "Please let them go this fight is between you and me not them they have nothing to do with it."

Sam said, "We already told you surrender to the dynasty and we will let these two boys will be fine. Like you we know they have nothing to do with this but do their lives mean nothing to you."

Rea looked at the two boys and was wondering if she could armor up and have enough time to save the two boys life. Deciding she couldn't risk it she noticed teachers getting closer and had noticed the two students being held hostage. Severus was about to have a fit when he noticed that Harry and Neville was being held hostage he so wanted to punish the two boys for not listening to Rea. Rea looked at his father who was always able to read her daughter like a book using legilimency he nodded to let her know that he understood her plan and she started the act.

She put her hand up and said, "I give now let the boys go."

Sam and Kayia nodded and right when the sword was away from their throats and at the women's side; Severus and Minerva both shot out a stunner at the woman who jumped out of the way as the boys ran toward their teachers.

Rea called, "Armor of Phoenix Da Vee."

In a sparkle of ribbons and cherry blossoms Rea was in a magenta armor and a staff with a crystal on top. She twirled the staff and finished off the tincans quickly as she started on the Dark Warladies. Lady Trulpa watched impressed with the battle but couldn't let this armor go. She walked closer to the warrior that was trying to stop Sam's sword with her staff when all of a sudden Trulpa zapped her and Rea was on her knees in pain. Trulpa was even more surprised and smirked since even thought Phoenix was in pain she still held her staff in place to keep Sam's sword from coming any closer. She put more pain as Sam jumped back. Rea fell on the ground and had dropped her staff this time. The last thing Rea remembered was, Neville and Harry being held back by her father as she passed out.

As the mist raised and the three women left along with a passed out Rea, leaving confused teachers and two teens. Severus ran toward were his daughter was standing just a moment ago and it looked like she was never there if he hadn't seen it he would have never believed it. He walked toward the two teens and sinisterly said, "Go to my office and wait for me there."

Harry and Neville gulped and ran to do as Severus said. They knew that they were in trouble since they didn't do as they were told and put themselves and Rea's life in jeopardy and Rea did end up kidnapped.

When Rea told the teens to leave Hermione and Ron ran towards the castle and started to steer students back in. Most of the older students knew that if Hermione and Ron were running like that and telling people to go back in it must be seriously and thought that Death Eaters must be near and they needed to get safety. The older students start to help Hermione and Ron get the younger students into the castle before they ran in. Hermione ran to the teachers and told them what was going on. Minerva and Severus ran out of the castle along with three other teachers. The others including the head master stayed at the castle to keep the students calm. Dumbledore stayed since it was really hectic at the moment.

Back in the Dynasty Rea woke up and used the sheet to cover her-self as she noticed the closet that was filled with clothes that fit her. She groaned as she noticed that all the clothes were kimonos. She hated kimonos ever since Mia took her to a festival where she had to wear one and she hated it. She grabbed a magenta one and skillfully tied the kimono belt; just as she finished and put the slippers on and her hair in a high ponytail, when she heard Lady Trulpa voice.

Lady Trulpa said, "Phoenix, if you want to find out why you are here then follow the mist that will be in your room in the next few minutes and we will have a nice chat."

Rea sighed she hated not knowing what was going on and knew that if she wanted any answers than she was going to have to follow instructs and walk into the mist when it came. When she finally saw the mist she walked in it and kept breathing normally. Once the mist was gone she noticed that she was in a throne room and walked over she knew that if she played it safe then there would be less injuries and more energy for an escape. When Rea got up to Lady Trulpa she could see that the woman had looked like the female version of Talpa and thought either they are siblings or twins.

Lady Trulpa said, "Welcome Helena of Phoenix, I am so glad that you finally made it here. Now just to ask do you know who I am?"

Rea sighed she hated these games she had played them with Umbridge and now this crazy woman what to play the same game so she said, "Look Madame, you could be the Queen of England or the Minster of Magic for all I care. Plus my name is Rea not Helena. I just want to go back home and live my life."

Trulpa looked furious and zapped Rea once again who fell to her knees in pain. When Trulpa decided it was enough punishment she stopped and let Rea, regain her breath as she said, "I guess I would have to tell you who I am but first bow to me."

Rea looked at her and burst out laughing as she said, "Look what makes you think that I would bow to someone like you when I won't bow down to Voldemort or Talpa. I bow to no one."

Trulpa frown and zapped her to where she was in a bowing position then paralyses here in that position.

Lady Trulpa smiled then said, "I am Lady Trulpa twin sister to Talpa reason why we look alike. Like Talpa I rule the west side of the Dynasty well I rule his side also since he is now dead as I killed him. However let's get back to the story I had armor like my brother and the ancient one did exactly like he did to my brother except he only made nine armors where with my brother he made ten. I always wondered why but not even the ancient knew why my brother's armor got an extra one. Though I brought you here to learn how to use your magic from your armor of course it will be for my benefit…"

Rea interrupted, "Excuse me but what makes you think that I will learn anything that you try to teach me especially something so useful when it can help me one escape and two make me more powerful."

Trulpa smirked as she replied, "Easy my dear you see I have these two things that you wouldn't leave without."

Trulpa held in her hand her wand and her armor orb. Rea felt a chill ran up her spine she knew that Trulpa spoke true she would never leave without her wand she had it since she was eleven years old. She had the armor even longer ever since she was seven years old she found it near a base of a volcano when her dad took her on vacation to Japan.

Trulpa decided to end her explanation there and said, "When you get back to your room you will see a book on the desk to study your magic. You will study well and if you don't you can say good bye to your wand. Learn teleportation first as that is the only way to get around also to, let you know the three Ronin boys are also here."

With that mist came back around her and dropped her into her room once more. Rea sighed as she looked at her desk and saw the book that Lady Trulpa had told her about. She looked at the first page and read it in Latin. She noticed that it could change to read it in any language you wished. She had learned Latin when she was younger and could speak it fluently just as she knew English and Japanese. As she read the page she noticed that it was similar to apparation. She only had to think of where she wanted to go and wish to be there. She was able to do it on the first try but her focus was not as good and she landed on top of Kento.


End file.
